


In which Mystics are mysterious and shadows are creeping

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times, the pairs who seem the most mismatched are the ones who make the most sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Mystics are mysterious and shadows are creeping

#01 Walking: Magus is fairly sure no man should sway their hips when they walk as much as Flea does, but he's not about to complain.

#02 Waltz: A touch on his arm and Flea is swirling around him, his magic a vortex that draws Magus's attention to him and him only.

#03 Wishes: Flea curls into Magus and when he isn't pushed away, wishes the moment could last forever.

#04 Wonder: Magus is quite confident in himself and his abilities, but sometimes he can't help wondering why Flea returns to his side as often as he does.

#05 Worry: Sometimes, when Magus isolates himself for too long, brooding in his study, Flea brings him tea and threatens to pour it over his head.

#06 Whimsy: Giggling to himself, Flea topples into Magus's lap, licking his jawline before fluttering off with no explanation.

#07 Waste/Wasteland: Surveying the barren white plains of his one-time homeland, Magus finds himself inexplicably missing the warm fury of Flea's presence.

#08 Whiskey and rum: Flea shouldn't be able to keep up with Magus when they were drinking, being so much smaller, but then, Flea is an expert at defying logic.

#09 War: Their arguments are legendary; the last fight they had taken out a floor in the western tower, sending their people fleeing until it was safer.

#10 Weddings: Mystics don't marry, and even if they did, Flea would never marry Magus; their relationship thrives on the uncertainty.

#11 Birthday: Magus locks himself in his room all day every birthday, and Flea lets him, because he knows perfectly well how it feels to be reminded of a past he wants no part of.

#12 Blessing: Flea looks at the young blue-haired boy, tilting his head in curiosity, before reaching out both physically and magically, ruffling his hair and telling him that he hopes to see great things from him.

#13 Bias: Magus is getting a new appreciation for beads and lace that rather disturbes him, for which he entirely blames Flea.

#14 Burning: If love is involved in their relationship, it's a secret to them both, but there's no lack of almost consuming passion.

#15 Breathing: Pressing as close as he could possibly get, Flea presses his painted lips against Magus's in a kiss that steals the breath from his lungs, leaving him panting and craving more.

#16 Breaking: Magus is starting to think he should invent a spell to protect his head from flying pottery.

#17 Belief: Magus thinks he's in charge in their relationship, and Flea is happy to let him think that.

#18 Balloon: Learning to levitate properly was hard, but Flea's laughter as he bobbed up under the ceiling was an excellent motivator.

#19 Balcony: Their moonlight tryst would have been more romantic if Magus had kept his mouth shut and not caused Flea to toss him off the balcony.

#20 Bane: There's something fundamentally wrong in that Magus calls Flea the bane of his existence and means it as a pet name.

#21 Quiet: Flea's rarely silent, humming to himself when he's not talking, but he thinks of it as compensating for Magus's general silence.

#22 Quirks: It's hard to say which one of them has picked up the most strange traits over the years.

#23 Question: Asking Flea anything was to beg for cryptic answers, but the first time Magus asks him to his bed, Flea just laughs and asks him what took him so long.

#24 Quarrel: The day they stop fighting will be the day they're both dead.

#25 Quitting: "I've had enough of you!" Flea hisses and stalks out the door, slamming it behind himself with strength belying his small frame, but they both know he'll be back quickly enough.

#26 Jump: Magus flails as the frog leaps at his face, then tries desperately to look like it never happened, but Flea is already dissolving into giggles.

#27 Jester: Though few would believe it, Magus actually has a sense of humour, even if it's dark enough that most people, except Flea, doesn't much appreciate it.

#28 Jousting: They both agree that though chivalry is complete and utter nonsense, watching the silly knights knock each other about is actually quite entertaining.

#29 Jewel: He has lost count of how many times he's woken up to find Flea's fingers tangled into the chain his pendant is on, the gem pulsing in rhythm with the Mystic's heartbeat.

#30 Just: If he's to be truthful, Magus is entirely aware that he deserves the punishment the Mystics agree on, but the look of contempt in Flea's eyes hurt more than he'd expected.

#31 Smirk: Though Magus is gorgeous when he smirks, Flea wishes he would see him smile genuinely some day.

#32 Sorrow: Some days, they just stay in each other's company without talking, letting each other's presence soothe their hurtful memories.

#33 Stupidity: When Magus's summoning circles bring him nothing but mutated chicken-ostriches, or Flea's concoctions blow up and turn his hair an atrocious shade of chartreuse, it's nice to have someone who understands to laugh with.

#34 Serenade: It takes Magus a while to translate the old Mystic song Flea is cheerfully singing as they work, but when he does understand the explicit lyrics, he's glad he doesn't blush easily.

#35 Sarcasm: Though Magus can snark with the best of them, he can't compete with how caustic Flea can be when spiteful.

#36 Sordid: Smiling wickedly, Flea leans over as Magus sits on his throne, and whispers something in his ear that has him sending the others away and pinning the pretty little mage to the throne.

#37 Soliloquy: Flea watches Magus stalk back and forth, ranting to himself, seemingly unaware of his presence, and ponders all the ways he can interrupt his monologue.

#38 Sojourn: One chilly autumn day, Flea brings Magus to the ruins of an old cottage where centuries of magic still lingers in the air, and they stay pressed up against each other, sharing solitude and warmth.

#39 Share: Magus really didn't need to know that about Flea, and the teasing expression on the mage's face shows it was entirely intended.

#40 Solitary: They both like being alone, but they like being alone together better.

#41 Nowhere: The void is cold and empty and harsh, and the first time Magus experiences it, he understands Flea a little better.

#42 Neutral: As Magus issues a challenge for the right to rule, Flea watches impassively, ready to go along with every possible outcome, but past of him hopes Magus will triumph.

#43 Nuance: Every time Flea shifts, he changes a little and Magus fears that he won't recognise him some day.

#44 Near: Flea has no respect for Magus's personal space, but when he's pressed against Magus, all soft fabrics and spiced perfumes, a warm presence that's always there, Magus doesn't mind as much as he pretends to.

#45 Natural: What comes natural for a Mystic doesn't always come natural for a human, and despite his general misanthropy, Magus still balks the first time he's offered human flesh, even if Flea is laughing at him.

#46 Horizon: Magus sits, staring off into the horizon, and when Flea finds him there, he shrugs and joins him there, wriggling into his cloak and just enjoying the view and company.

#47 Valiant: Scrying on the Guardians, Flea has to bite his lips not to laugh at the knights' ridiculous notions of bravery, looking over at Magus and knowing bravery is more than codes and chivalry.

#48 Virtuous: Mystics are not humans, and spying on a group of human women, Flea is all too happy he doesn't have those limitations to live by; the Mystic rule is largely "If you can get away with it, do it."

#49 Victory: Flea's greatest victory is the day Magus returns to him, despite all that has happened.

#50 Defeat: Admitting might not be such a bad thing, Magus thinks, if it means having a pliant Flea for a week afterwards.


End file.
